Introduction (KQ4 Hintbook)
Introduction I sincerely welcome you to King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella. King's Quest IV continues the story of the King Graham family who live in the Kingdom of Daventry. In this particular saga, Princess Rosella, King Graham's daughter, is thrust into a desperate attempt to save her father's life by obtaining a magic fruit which grows in a strange land far from Daventry. It is not necessary to have solved King's Quest I, King's Quest II, King's Quest III, to be able to play or enjoy King's Quest IV. So put on your adventurer's hat and travel along with Rosella as she follows her heart, develops her courage, makes friends, and outwits her foes! King's Quest IV is a timed game with a full day and night cycle . Rosella has 24 hours to complete her quest in the land of Tamir, but you have only six hours. Therefore, be very observant, and save your game often. Once you've got the hang of the game, you'll discover that the six hours of playtime is more than adequate. To play an adventure game is to enter a world of fantasy where you are the main character. You will be Rosella. You will guide her. You will think for her. Unfortunately if you are not careful, you will die with her. As Rosella, throughout your quest, you will encounter obstacles and puzzles designed to thwart you. Many times you may feel that all you need is a little hint in the right direction to get going again. Other times a puzzle may have you so confounded that you require the answer! Hopefully, if you ' re stumped, this hint book will put you back on track again. How to use a hint book If you feel you 're stuck, look for a question that most resembles your problem. The hints usually progress, from top to bottom, from a mere hint or "nudge" to an outright answer to the problem. To uncover an answer to a question, simply place the red window card over the page. Seemingly by magic the answer will appear! I feel it's best to solve adventure games without looking at too many answers. At first, try to get by on just a small hint. Only if you 're really stumped should you go for the answers. How not to use a hint book I have not created this book with the intention that you should sit down and read it through before playing the game. Rather, the opposite is true. I would feel most proud to have you use this book as little as possible. That would show great integrity and perseverance on your part. If you must have help, read only those hints pertaimng to your particular problem. To be a bit sneaky, though, I've included some fake hints to throw you off the path. If you see a question regarding a magic ring, don't necessarily assume that a magic ring even exists in this game! If you've finished King's Quest IV If you've won the game and your score was not the maximum (230), I'm sure that we can entice you to play again to better your score. If you did not receive the maximum score, there are things you did not do or see. Start the game over from the beginning. Be more observant. Try to "get" everything you can. In some situations, try doing things differently than you did before. I've included a section toward the end of this book called ··After the End of the Game." Do not read this section unless you feel you've tried everything and cannot seem to obtain the maximum score of 230. This section will tell you which items you might not have found, things you might not have done, or alternate ways of doing things. Again, do not treat this section lightly. To see it t oo soon could ruin the game for you. If you have enjoyed this game, I'm sure that you will like our other animated adventure games: King's Quest IV's predecess ors -King's Quest I, II, III; The Black Cauldron; Space Quest I, II, III; Police Quest I and II; Leisure Suit IArry: In the /And of the Lounge Lizards and Leisure Suit IArry: Looking for Love i11 Several Wrong Places; Gold Rush!; Manhunter; and last but not least, Mixed-up Mother Goose for the little ones. Good luck on your adventure, and I truly hope you enjoy King's Quest IV! Roberta Williams Category:Game summaries